


La Nouvelle et la Profonde Perplexité

by chonaku



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: Aziraphale lui avait donné une plante.





	La Nouvelle et la Profonde Perplexité

Aziraphale lui avait donné une plante. Oh, c'était très angélique de sa part, rien de bien extraordinaire hein, c'était juste une petite plante toute verte dans son tout petit pot. Pas de quoi obséder là-dessus, se disait Crowley depuis maintenant trois semaines, quatre nuits et deux heures. 

Autour de lui, les autres plantes mugissaient dans un mouvement plein d'effroi et de perplexité. Voyez-vous, depuis que le Seigneur Crowley les collectionnait, elles s'étaient habituées à une peur confinant à l'hystérie.

Chaque pas du Seigneur Crowley pouvait être le funeste présage d'une disparition immédiate et chacune s'évertuait à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, apeurée et en proie à un stress intense. Et puis, trois semaines, quatre nuits et deux heures auparavant, un Autre était venu apporter une nouvelle, des compliments et une douceur qu'elles n'avaient jamais connue. 

Oh, le Seigneur pouvait se montrer attentif, évidemment, certains pourraient dire qu'il était plein d'amour… à condition qu'on le craignît, qu'on l'adorât, qu'on lui montrât qu'il n'y aurait qu'Un Seul et Unique Seigneur. Et l'Autre avait murmuré des paroles douces, touché avec délicatesse les feuilles et la Nouvelle ne recueillait aucun regard Lourd et Plein de Sous-Entendus de la part du Seul et Unique Seigneur. Bon ça, à la rigueur, un favoritisme aurait pu l'expliquer. 

La Profonde Perplexité pouvait être expliquée en un fait très simple et surréaliste: aucune menace n'avait été proférée, même après la découverte d'une tache sur le ficus. Toutes les plantes avaient retenu leur dioxyde de carbone. Le Seul et Unique Seigneur avait juste grogné, avant de prendre le ficus… et de le ramener quelques heures plus tard, amputé, mais sain et sauf. Le Seigneur avait siffloté, répétant les paroles douces de l'Autre comme il sifflotait d’habitude les paroles de Queen.

Aziraphale avait donné une plante à Crowley trois semaines, quatre nuits et maintenant trois heures auparavant. Il avait aussi complimenté chacune des plantes d'une voix douce et Crowley l'avait suivi sans jamais prononcé un mot. Enfin, pas envers elles. 

Depuis, le Seul et Unique Seigneur leur montrait de l'amour et leur parlait sans hausser la voix, quand il ne prononçait pas les paroles de l'Autre. La perplexité noya le soulagement des plantes qui, par une soudaine impulsion, grandirent et s'épanouirent sans s'en rendre compte à mesure des paroles et des gestes plus tout à fait menaçants de leur Maitre à Toutes. 

Concernant la nouvelle, elle était sans nul doute la plus petite, la plus verte et la plus joyeuse de tout le Royaume-Uni.


End file.
